Rio Ranger
*Rio Laizer *Coco Roel ( ) |affiliation= |occupation= |age= |birthday= |astrological_sign= |relatives=Gashu (creator/father) |species=Doll |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair_color=Orange |eye_color=Orange |status= |date_of_death= |cause_of_death= }} Rio Ranger or Toto Noel ( ), the "Dressup Doll," is the third floor Floor Master in the Death Game. His Vice Floor Master is Tia Safalin. Appearance Ranger has unruly orange hair and orange eyes. His mouth is usually hidden behind little expression cards he carries around with him. Ranger wears a green shirt under a beige vest and a-yellow hood with black accents. He has a yellow kerchief around his neck. In addition, he usually carries around a swirly pink ice cream cone with a single blue wing and little eyeballs sprinkled on it. A notable design of Ranger's is that he wears an article of clothing from some of the deceased participants: Joe's hair clip, Mishima's tie, Mai's gloves and boots, Kugie's skirt, the yellow hood is Anzu's, and Kai's apron and Ranmaru's gakuran jacket are tied around his waist. Personality Ranger was created with nearly only negative personality traits and was devoid of any empathy or kindness until later in Chapter 2. He has a strong inferiority complex toward humans which leads him to act with sadistic glee at their despair. He pretends like he treats humans dismissively, but in truth he pays a lot of attention to towards them, going as far as collecting clothing from dead participants to wear for himself. He has a rough manner of speech, where he usually calls participants 'bastards.' History Background Ranger was created by Safalin and Gashu. Gashu was in charge of giving him negative emotions, specifically enhancing inferiority which led to jealousy and hatred, and discarded nearly all of his positive emotions, which Safalin was in charge of. These emotions were: kindness, compassion, happiness, figuratively "removed his heart," and despite having the mechanisms,Ranger could not create a heartfelt smile Though, Gashu believes it is the negative emotions and imperfections which make Ranger most human. The Death Game During the First Trial. Ranger oversaw the trial of Hinako. When she gave up easily, Ranger derided and mocked her as she hung dying. The middle schooler, implied to have suicidal emotives, thanks Ranger, which infuriates him, and sends him into a fury where he started beating her dead body. After Kugie, Anzu, Ranmaru, Mai, Mishima, Joe, and Kai die, he takes articles of their clothing for himself. Ranger is the Floor Master of the third floor. After the surviving participants arrive, he unlocked the AI screen of Kazumi Mishima and introduced the Sub-Game, attractions, and requirements needed for the 2nd Main Game. Following the end of the 11th Final Attraction, Ranger was executed by Gashu for stepping out of line, which lead to the death of Alice or Reko (depending on the route). Ranger is beheaded, but Safalin later connects his head to a machine and temporarily revives him for 10 minutes. In those 10 minutes, she returns Ranger's missing emotions, and he dies feeling regret. Safalin dubs him "Rio Laizer" ( ). Appellations Game participants= |-|Organization members= Trivia *Ranger's original Japanese name, " " is a pun on literally means "to arrange; to put in order." vgperson named him Rio Ranger in the translation to make up for the pun; as in 'rearranger.' **And later when he became " ," a pun on , meaning "come to realize; to have knowledge." vgperson changed to as "Rio Laizer," as in 'realizer.' * In the Portuguese version of the game, his first name was changed to "Reddie Spour", a pun on "redispor", which means "rearrange" too. He later becames "Reddie Ymir", a pun on "redimir", which means "to redeem". * In the Spanish version of the game, his name became "Reahu Star", a pun on "reajustar", which means "readjust". He later becames "Reari Staz", a pun on both "realistas" and "real estás", which means "realistic (feelings)" and "to become real" respectively. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Floor Masters Category:Males Category:Deceased